legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UltraGeniusEnergy
Hey, Ultra! Good to see you on the Wiki. Despite the message Mythrun left you, tell ME if you have any problems. :P -Nebula- Okay, thanks Nebula! UltraGeniusEnergy 22:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy Hiya buddy! It's me, bigtrainfan! :D Hiya buddy! :D Great to see you on the Wiki! -UltraGeniusEnergy- 23:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy Game Time Breathe... Just breathe. Did you send in a help ticket? -Nebula- To regular customer support, I did. You see, I could't get to the Request Help page because it was down for some reason. D: It kept saying there was an Error.. D: -UltraGeniusEnergy- 21:15, January 25, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy Hiya buddy... I haven't seen you on LU all week, is everything okay? Hiya buddy. Well, everything's okay... sorta... I left you some messages on your talk page. It won't let me log into LU... D:!!!! It says I'm out of Game Time.. D:!!! -UltraGeniusEnergy- 21:57, January 27, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy Hiya buddy! I'll be on TOR all day, waiting for you-sa. :D Bigtrainfan 22:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) -Champ: Hi, Ultra, can we play on Roblox today, or tomorrow at, or after 6:00? Hi Ultra! It's me, JLogan! :D Idk if I'll be able to see you on SWTOR or not, much less see ANYTHING on TOR because of the glitch (:P) but hopefully I'll see you, train, and the others there! JLogan 02:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC)JLogan Greetings from me. HHHHEEEEEEYYYYY ITS MEEEE PIE!! I haven't heard from you for a WHILE and I'm bored... SO here is some Q's: How are ya? Where did you go in the last week? Why don't you accept my friend request in MLN ( I figured out your username :P) ? Do you like cheeze? WWWWWWAAAAAAZZZZZZZUUUUUUPPPPP? Waiting to hear from you. PieofDoom 03:29, February 16, 2012 (UTC)PieofDoom P.S. I think I saw you Paradox minifig a while ago o . o Hiya Pie! :D Great to see you on the Wiki! I'm doing okay, but I really miss LU. :( I was on LU during the last week, but on a Free-To-Play account. You see, when I tried to log in on my normal account, it said that I was out of game time. :( I just accepted your friend request on MLN. Uhh, I'm pretty sure I accepted your's. :D I LEIK CHEEZE! And, nothin' much. :D - Questions answered in the order asked :D Hi! I don't play TOR much anyway because of the glitch, but I'm Jlogan on TOR and I'm a Jedi Knight on, I'm guessing, the Republic. JLogan 02:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC)JLogan Its great to hear from you again! I miss everyone... :( PieofDoom 00:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC)PieofDoom If you guys want some LU cursors, I can send you some. Contact me at (''shhh, i removed dis) '' if you want stuff! Ultra? You're alive? :P -Nebula- Apparently. :P UltraGeniusEnergy 19:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC)UltraGeniusEnergy Private LU?!? Hey buddy! I haven't heard from ya in a while! Anyway Ill get to the point...I have heard rumors that LU has private servers! These servers are only for people who go to LEGOLAND and play on the Free-to-play levels. This was there before but now, they can play as much as they want in LEGOLAND! This isn't fair AT ALL!! I'm not sure if this is true or not but at least I could tell you guys. 01:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC)PieofDoom I was wondering if you could play Roblox and Minecraft too (I left you a Minecraft Server IP in a Youtube PM). Thanks! JLogan (talk) 22:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! I overread you guys play Minecraft and I do too from time on and it would be fun to join you guys... PieofDoom (talk) 22:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC)PieofDoom Hiya Ultra! Long time no see, It's UltraSmartyTorpedo :) Just found this :D How's